Harris Pilton raunt und wispert
by Alter Mann
Summary: Harris Pilton fährt mal wieder Öffis - Teil 4 der Alltags-Parodie für gestresste Pendler


**FOLGE 4: ****HARRIS PILTON RAUNT UND WISPERT**

Dass Harris gerne und viel mit den Öffis fährt, wissen wir ja schon. Aber dass man da jeden Tag neue spannende Abenteuer erleben kann, war wohl den meisten noch neu. Man könnte sogar sagen, Öffis sind wie ein Überraschungsei – Spannung, Spiel und Schokolade ( auf dem Sitz natürlich, auf den sich Harris mit seiner weißen Hose setzen will . was haben Sie denn gedacht? ). Wenn sie denn fahren, heißt das. An dieser Stelle mal ein herzliches Dankeschön an die lieben Lokführer der Metronom Gesellschaft, die mit sensationellen 31 Streiktagen in 6 Monaten mal ruck zuck eine Handvoll Tausend Pendler als Geiseln für ihre Gehaltsverhandlungen gehalten haben. Seitdem darf Harris gute zwei Stunden mit dem Bummelbus durch die Heide schrubben, um auch nur halbwegs pünktlich zur bezahlten Freizeitbeschäftigung erscheinen zu können. Aber zurück zum Thema.

Seit Kurzem ist via Geistesblitz doch tatsächlich mal ne S-Bahn eingerichtet worden, die tatsächlich auch mal die kleineren Orte außerhalb der Hamburger Innenstadt anfährt ( die Hansestadt Stade z. B., naja „klein" is halt ein dehnbarer Begriff ).

Und weil`s ja richtig Spaß macht, sind die Bähnchen auch umso voller. Ich sage Bähnchen, denn wer zur besten Pendlerzeit mit nur drei Waggons angeeiert kommt, kann nicht ruhigen Gewissens als ausgewachsene „Bahn" bezeichnet werden. Wenn sich der erfahrene Pendler also erfolgreich in das Bähnchen gedrängelt hat ( Notiz an mich: endlich mal merken, an welcher Stelle bei welchem Zug wahrscheinlich beim Halt die Türen sein werden. Andererseits kann ich mir die Hirnzellenkapazität auch sparen und gemäß den physikalischen Gesetzen einfach der Masse nachstreben … ). Und es ihm gelungen ist, den Fahrrädern ( die um diese Uhrzeit gar nicht mitgenommen werden dürfen, weil … .) und dämlichen Blagen auszuweichen, die einen in Kniehöhe vor die Füße stolpern, weil die übergewichtige Hartz IV Mutti mehr Interesse daran hat, ihren Alkspiegel auszugleichen ( übrigens auch verboten ), als die Kurzen vorm Niedertrampeln zu bewahren ( kann man ja neu machen ). Dann, oh Pendler, willkommen im Wunderland der parfum- und schweißgeschwängerten Vorstadtbahn mit gelegentlichem Auftreten von Zigarettenfahnen, Dönerfahnen, McBlöd- Fahnen und Fahnen von Dingen, die ich nicht näher bezeichnen will. Es sei nur soviel gesagt: beim nächsten Bedürftigen Roulette spendet Harris kein Kinderspielzeug mehr, sondern Erzeugnisse der Firmen Hänkel und Baierdorf. Und zwar inklusive Gebrauchsanleitung. Und für die, die solch feinsinnigen Witz mal wieder nicht verstanden haben: S E I F E. Sie wissen schon, das Zeug, das so schön schäumt, wenn man es mit W A S S E R in Berührung bringt.

Okay, Harris ist auch an den Stinkmorcheln vorbeigekommen und sitzt jetzt endlich. Dank ausgefeilter Taktik bei der Aufstellung auf dem Bahnsteig ( wir erinnern uns ) auf dem letzten freien Platz. Nicht alle hatten soviel Glück und so hat nicht nur das kurze Gemüse jetzt die einmalige Gelegenheit, einem den Ranzen gegen den Schädel zu schlagen, sondern jeder gedankenlose Wicht, der selbst dann nicht auf die Idee käme, die Tasche auf den Boden zu stellen, wenn sein Leben davon abhänge. Hübsch. Naja, wenn man die Dritten Zähne wieder einsortiert hat, kommt man endlich dazu, sich mit den Verursachern dieses Artikels zu befassen. Den „Raunern" und „Wisperern". Haben Sie sich schon mal nichtsahnend neben eine „normal" aussehende Person gesetzt, die dann die nächsten 15 Minuten damit verbracht hat, vor sich hinzumurmeln? Äh, strange much? Oder diese Typen, die vor dem Aussteigen hinter einem an der Tür stehen und einem die ganze Zeit ins Genick raunen?

Abgesehen von dem dringenden Bedürfnis, sich danach mit ner Wurzelbürste ordentlich abzuschrubben, was für `ne Gruselnummer ist das bitte? Hab ich was verpasst oder darf das Department Psychologie der örtlichen höheren Bildungsanstalt ungestraft Feldversuche mit Pendlern durchführen? Bewirkt die neueste Version von Kopfschmerztabletten jetzt gleichzeitig Hirnweiche oder war heute morgen was im Wasser? Oder ist einfach nur ein Schwung Bekloppter aus Ochsenzoll entkommen, der jetzt einfach bis Betriebsschluß hin- und herdödelt und normale Bürger erschreckt? Jetzt mal im Ernst Leute, das Mitgesinge von irgendwelchen MP3-Sklaven is ja schon übel genug ( ich hätte da die Adresse von einem gewissen Dieter auf Lager, da bringt Euch das Geplärre vielleicht noch 2,4 Sekunden PrivatTV - „Ruhm" ein ), aber was soll dieses Gewisper? Hamburg ist ja nicht gerade zur Hauptstadt des Tourette - Syndroms geworden, also was zum Teufel habt Ihr für ein Problem? Ich zitiere hier mal zum Abschluß: „öfter mal die Fresse halten." Danke. Ende.


End file.
